


My Everything

by meixxu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, College, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meixxu/pseuds/meixxu
Summary: Taeyong was Jaehyun's everything, up until now.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda cliche tbh, i just wrote it while listening to nct's my everything (which issa bop!!) it's short but pls enjoy reading

NOW PLAYING: NCT U - My Everything

Jaehyun is sitting under the sakura tree, nervous. It was his and Taeyong's no. 1 spot together, ever since they were kids. And today, he was finally gonna confess to him. 15 minutes before, he had sent him a text, asking him to meet under their usual spot. He felt restless trying to figure out which flowers to buy just before, even though it probably didn't matter that much. He just wanted all of it to be perfect. Taeyong was his everything, his night and day. And today he could finally say it out loud, after years and years of standing by the side, waiting for a chance, no matter how small it was.

But it's already been 30 minutes since he sent that text, and yet there he was, standing under that tree like an idiot. Was he waiting for nothing? Or maybe Taeyong was running late. Jaehyun checks his phone again, but there was nothing. He decided to send another text, but before he could even press send, he was surprised as he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, there was Taeyong, only half an hour late, but finally there.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I had some things to take care of at work." Taeyong smiled. It all started from there, that cute smile of his. All of Jaehyun's nerves had started to relax once he saw that familiar boyish grin, that grin he's been in love with all this time. "No, it's okay." Jaehyun quickly forgave him. "Let's-let's sit."

He quickly grabbed the flowers Taeyong luckily did not notice and hid them under the bench. He cleared his throat as to not make himself obvious, while Taeyong swept away some leaves that had fallen on the bench. "It's already been so long since we've been meeting under this tree, haven't we?" Taeyong laughed, reminiscing the memories they've made under this tree.

It was a cold and snowy December when 8 year old Taeyong had fallen while climbing the tree trying to follow Jaehyun. He remembers being distressed as Taeyong suddenly cried out in pain, claiming his arm had been broken. It was a hot sunny day on June when 14 year old Taeyong came out to Jaehyun as being gay, hugging him in relief as he found out his best friend accepted him nonetheless. It also happened that the day after that, Taeyong introduced Jaehyun to his secret boyfriend Doyoung from the other class, and Jaehyun just couldn't wrap his finger around why he felt so angry when he saw the two of them together. It was a cozy night on February when disgruntled 19 year old Jaehyun reluctantly came to the tree after being forced by Taeyong to come out of the house, only to be engulfed in a sad hug by the devastated boy who just couldn't handle a long distance relationship with Doyoung. Jaehyun was 23, and it was a normal morning on January 1, just a day after the New Year's party of his roommate Johnny where a drunk Taeyong suddenly kissed him when he realized that he's in love with his best friend. There he stood under the Sakura tree, no words except: Jung Jaehyun, you're an idiot. How did it take you this long to realize something so obvious?

And it's always been that way, from the day Taeyong broke his arm until now. "Yeah.." Jaehyun was having a hard time trying to find the right words to say. How do you just tell someone you're madly in love with them, without sounding like a complete dork?

"You had something to tell me right?" Taeyong asked. "But I have something to tell you too. Can I go first?"

"O-oh okay, sure." Jaehyun licked his lips. The flowers could wait. And maybe also his confession.

"I'm getting married."

Jaehyun almost felt his heart stop. "What?"

"No, I'm just kidding." Taeyong laughed. "But I think in about 2 years, I'm going to get married."

"... why do you say that?"

"Taeyong-ah!" Jaehyun whipped his head towards the direction of a familiar voice, and there he was. Kim Doyoung. Back in their lives again.

It didn't take long before he actually started to put 2 and 2 together. He thought his eyes were deceiving him, seeing Doyoung run up to Taeyong and hug him, under their tree, under their spot.. but how painful the reality was when the two kissed as the cherry blossoms fell, as if this was how it was always supposed to be.

"Hey, Jaehyun." Doyoung smiled at him as soon as Taeyong had removed himself from him. Suddenly the cherry blossom tree no longer gave Jaehyun comfort anymore. He just wanted to be out of here, more than anything in the world.

"Me and Doyoung decided to try our relationship again," Taeyong announced. "And I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you. Really! But I didn't know it would work out like this."

Jaehyun was still out of words. All he could do was just try his best to give a genuine looking smile, even though inside he was already in despair. "No.. it's alright! I.. I'm so happy for you, I really thought..," he trailed off. "I really thought.. that Doyoung was the right one, for you."

"You got that right, Jae!" Doyoung ruffled Taeyong's hair. "And he got me worried because apparently you two kissed once on New Years! I thought I'd lost my chance already."

Taeyong.. didn't forget about the kiss? Jaehyun looked at Taeyong for an explanation.

"Oh please, Jaehyun is just a friend. This meanie didn't talk about our kiss even once. He couldn't have showed me how much more uninterested he was in me." Taeyong chuckled, giving Jaehyun a playful glare.

Everything was already lined up. There was a clear chance in there but Jaehyun had missed it once again. Waiting this long had did him no good.

Taeyong really was in love with Doyoung. And those feelings never faded. And Jaehyun could see it clearly in his gaze now how badly he wanted to be with him all this time. He was nothing more but a side character in their story.

"By the way, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Taeyong asked. "Sorry Doyoung here interrupted you.."

Jaehyun just stood up, forgetting about those flowers that were under the bench. "It's nothing." He shook his head. "I'm happy for you. I kinda forgot what I needed to say." He scratched his head. Everything, can just.. wait. No matter how long it was. Or maybe they will all be secrets after all. "Hey, um, my mom texted. She wants me to come home for a while. So I'll.. I'll go." Jaehyun kicked the flowers under the bench to a nearby bush, never to be seen again. "Bye, Taeyong, and Doyoung. I'll see you guys again!"

Everything was a blur.

His everything was now gone.

And most of all, he wasn't Taeyong's everything after all.


End file.
